


A Quaint and Curious Volume of Forgotten Lore.

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, RWBY, bumbleby
Genre: Crack, Date Night, F/F, Fluff and Crack, girls night, slightly cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: .The Well and Feather welcomes everybody to tread the boards.The talented, the newbies and those who just want to try their hand.Step right up and under the stage lights.... You may be surprised at the accursed creativity you find there.





	A Quaint and Curious Volume of Forgotten Lore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingBEES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBEES/gifts).



> Inspired by a dumbass convo and written by request for @FuckingBEES
> 
> A bit of ridiculousness and dafteness

.  
It was a warm balmy evening in Vale as Blake led Yang through the wide plaza that on the far side would open out into the Old Quarter of the city. Here the streets were covered in light blue cobblestones and the buildings made of brownstone. Each narrow winding street hiding quaint gems of coffee shops, mom 'n' pop patisseries and vintage stores where anyone who cared to could find a steal of a purchase.

Sharing a dorm with their teammates and in between heavy training sessions, the two Huntresses in Training got scant alone time together, and as much as they dearly loved Weiss and Ruby, sometimes a little space was needed. And so it had been decided that a few days a month would be set aside, penciled into their hectic schedule for team bonding or date night.

No ifs or butts. 

And tonight was Blake and Yang's date night and it was the shadow ninja's turn to choose.

She had started the evening at a Mistrali sushi place before pressing on to the second part, a bit of a surprise really, having a wish to share a part of her that she had up until this point kept hidden. Rounding the corner, she paused at the entrance to an alleyway, vines and hanging baskets colourfully twinkling under gentle fairy lights. Her cat ears twitching, she looked bashfully at the ground as Yang enquired, 

"Where we going?"

Looking up, and unable to hide the blush, Blake nervously uttered, 

"Its a place I come sometimes... It's better if I just show you."

Chivalrous as always, Yang gestured, 

" Can't wait!.... Lead the way, Ms Belladonna."

And so it was with that the pair ducked through a non descript door under an overhead sign that simply read, 'The Well and Feather' with a quaint painting of a Quill in an inkwell.

The pair made their way up a narrow winding flight of stairs, the worn wood creaking under foot, that eventually opened out into a wide space dotted with small tables surrounded by comfortable looking chairs. At the far end a small stage, a single free standing microphone illuminated under a shaft of light. Being a frequent visitor Blake nodded at a few people she recognised, who returned the greeting, before she chose a table right at the front.

Slipping out of her brown leather jacket and placing it on the back of one of the chairs, Yang flipped her hair over her shoulder, taking in her surroundings. The mood and the setting could almost be called romantic, with the quiet tinkling of glasses and smell of honeysuckle permating the room, coupled with the soft light and shadows cast by the candlelight.

"What is this place?"

Mirroring the blonde's actions, the faunus replied, 

"It's a poetry night."

Yang slid into the seat, 

"And you come here often?"

Blake didn't miss the devilish glint in lilac eyes that were reflecting the single candle on the table at the deliberately laid out pun. She wrinkled her nose, unable to stop the burgeoning smirk that was threatening to spread across her face. She tipped her head slightly to one side drinking in the mischief that was always lurking underneath that bold exterior. Licking her lips, she countered, 

"Something like that."

Slowly the room began to fill up with more people, some with groomed mustaches that would give Professor Port a run for his money. In a far corner shrouded in shadow, Blake was positive she saw light glint off half moon glasses and severe golden bun for a split second before it was blocked by a waiter. She leaned round him peering into the dimly lit space to find it empty and she wondered if it was a trick of the light.

The waiter took their order of two glasses of Valish wine and Yang shuffled their chairs closer taking Blake's hand in her own as they wait patiently for him to return. He slides both glasses onto the table, giving both girls a polite nod before he disappears off to serve other waiting customers. With slender fingers, the faunus girl stroked the stem of her wine glass as a man, in what looked like an Atlasian finely tailored three piece suit, with cravat and gold chained pocket watch topping it all off, took the stage. 

Leaning down he taps the mic, asking, 

"Is this thing on?"

Someone from the bar nods, and he makes a grand show of clearing his throat and taking a sip of water. Beside her, Blake hears Yang snort at the obnoxious display, and she shoots her a look only to have it replied with an apologetic shrug and gentle squeeze of her hand.

His voice is a deep baritone and his dramatic gestures would not go amiss on the vaudeville stages of old as he whipped out the mic cable and begins to stroll long the slightly raised dias, 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to the Well and Feather's weekly open mic night." Using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright glare of the stage light, he peered from under it, "- It would seem we have quite the turn out.... Some new faces out there I see.... And some regular... Very good, very good!..... For those of you who are new, I'm Garth and I shall be your host.. If any of you would like to try your luck n the stage , please write your name on the list you'll see being passed around. " He held up a clipboard, high enough for those in the far reaches to see before handing it down to an eager member of the crowd, "- Music, poetry, comedy skits, short stories or even a dramatically acted piece... There is nothing to fear, I assure you..... An evening of entertainment and fun to be had, to be sure, to be sure."

At the mention of the evenings potential festivities, Blake noticed Yang sit forward in her seat, casting glances between the stage and the girl beside her. The blonde leaned closer, murmuring in her human ear, 

"A dramatically acted piece... hmm? That I'd like to see.."

Blake eyed the clipboard with rising apprehension as it journeyed from table to table, creeping ever closer.

From behind the bar, a woman appeared with a guitar taking the stage. She sat on a high stool, bandolier strap over her shoulder, instrument on her hip. She alternated between plinking a string and twisting the machine heads until she was satisfied. Giving a little cough, she greeted the small crowd before beginning to strum. As she began to sing, the accursed clipboard passed by closely and Blake tensed, hand leaving the glass as if to reach for it, until someone from a nearby table took it.

Yang must have sensed it as she raised her voice slightly to be heard over the musician singing an emo rendition that would put a 35k of pining, longing and misunderstandings to shame.

"You thinking about performing?"

It wasn't said with shock or surprise but rather gentle curiosity.

The brunette ducked her gaze slighlty as she shyly admitted, 

"I am."

Yang gave her a bright smile of encouragement, 

"You should..." 

Blake looked up, 

"You think so?"

The blonde's smile widened even further showing pearly white teeth as she interlocked their fingers as some sort of reassurance, 

"I do! .... I bet, whatever it is, is better than anyone else here."

The musician finished with a flair for the dramatic even Winter Schnee in a temper couldn't match, that caused the blonde huntress to try and muffle her giggles into her glass, that was drowned out by a smattering of applause. And the clipboard skirted towards her, bolstered by Yang's nod of encouragement, the faunus reached for it, casting an eye down the list of other performers, many of whom she was acquainted with. Hastily, she scribbled down her name and passed it on before her new found bravado left her.

The evening continued with the usual frivolity, oscillating between genuine talent, nervous newbies and those who believed themselves worthy of a role in Tryst in the Midst. Blake tried her best to calm her nerves as her slot rapidly approached, attempting to sedately sip on her wine but failing only for Yang to order a second when she spied her beau's empty glass. 

Before her was a poet who went by the name of Beo, in a bid to be cool but his actual name was Morris and a permanent fixture of the Well and Feather. Dressed in edgelord black and red accents, he whipped his long trench coat behind him with a dramatic swirl as he got up from his seat, taking to the stage with confidence born of cock sure ego. He posed under the stage light, head bowed and hands together as if in prayer, before suddenly snapping up, the look on his face meaning to be pained but coming across as if he was straining to use the toilet as he bellowed into the mic.

"DARKNESS AND SORROW, MY ONLY SOLACE!" He kept shaking his head in a bid to remove an overly long fringe plastered to one side, shiny with product, in what he thought was an air of aloof mystery that was ruined by the tell tale pause to see if everyone was paying attention, "- YOU LEFT ME, LEFT ME BEYOND THE VALE... OH SWEEET TEMPTRESS!" He clutched at his chest, and Blake caught Yang's eyes wide, brows knit in the middle as she sucked in her lips, her shoulders shaking with barely contained mirth.

He continued to flail, reaching far out as if to some distant shore, 

"TORE MY HEART ASUNDER! BURNT AND BROKEN, DO I MEAN NOTHING?" He ranted and raved dramatically acting out as if being run through with a sword, as the crowd watched with rising awkwardness, polite coughs. Finishing his monologue, he got to his feet, drawing his fingers together in front of his face as if dropping a curtain over it, before he announced, "- END SCENE!"

He waited for the applause, chest heaving, sweat evident on his brow. Pulling a sour grimace as there came a tiny half hearted clapping, he stepped down from the small stage before almost throwing himself into his seat. Beside her, Yang murmured, 

"By the brothers, that was painful...!" 

Downing her second glass of wine, Blake slowly got to her feet, hoping that her legs wouldn't go from under her. The blonde shot her a thumbs up, 

"Go get em, tiger!"

With a shaky breath, the feline shadow ninja stepped up to the mic, reaching out to position it a little bit closer. The windscreen on the mic came up above her nose and rather than fuss with the knobs on the stand, she reached up with trembling hands to slip it from its snug. Under the bright stage light, she could barely see out into the small crowd, even with her faunus night vision and to be honest she was grateful for it. It made what she was about to perform a little easier, though she was fully aware of one pair of eyes in particular.

Taking a deep breath, she began, 

"There's a garden where I go  
If you meet me there, no one will know  
In the springtime, in the sun  
We can be alone without anyone," 

Once she got into the flow of it, she found her nerves melting away as she walked back and forth across the stage, words slipping from her mouth in all sincerity as she put her all into it.

"We'll sit for a while  
As I drink in your smile  
It feels like a dream that's come true  
My head starts to buzz  
And my heart fills with love over you,"

She didn't dare look into the crowd in case she lost her nerve, each word being crafted solely for the object of her affections, recounting their first date, non date as they had both bumbled telling each other that their friendship had become something else. Breathing every stanza and rhyming couplet, she finished with, 

"You could be my queen  
I could be your dream  
Life's like a fantasy  
Maybe set me free  
Let me be your bumblebee"

Attaching the mic back in the holder, her fingers slipping with nervous perspiration, she held her breath. The room was so quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop. It started slow, almost like a gentle flutter of wings before there came the boom of two hands meeting with force, getting faster and faster, echoing round the small space. Someone even wolf whistled!

With a bashful grin, Blake gave a little bow before hopping neatly off the dias, cheeks hot at the attention.

Approaching the table, she found Yang, her mouth in a smile as wide open as her arms and she caught Blake in an almost bone crushing hug. The faunus sank into it, burning face pressed into thick unruly blonde curls that smelt of the bearsuckle and moonroot shampoo and something else that lingered underneath, that made Blake think of home.

The blonde pressed gentle lips to her ear, and she murmured, 

"Babe, that was amazing!" Pulling back, she smiled, so bright it cast the rest of the room in gloom, "- My bike will truly appreciate the fact you care enough to write an ode!"

Blake frowned, 

Surely her beau couldn't be serious? About to correct the blonde, she caught the sly grin. 

"Yang!" She exclaimed, playfully tapping a strong shoulder that caused the boxer to giggle, "- You're awful!"

Pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Blake's mouth, she murmured on the edge of faunus hearing,

"You have no idea!"

X-X-X-X-X

Over the next few weeks classes were hectic and deadlines for essays approached, filling the whole campus with the whiff of fop sweat and desperation of students who knew they hadn't studied hard enough and last minute preparation of those who had. 

Some more smug about it than others.

Finding Yang studying wasn't a strange occurrence to Blake, but the sudden unexplained avoidance was. The blonde had taken to fiercely guarding her work from prying eyes with one strong forearm and often she would take off from the dorm or move tables in the library at a moments notice when other classmates attempted to join her. Yang was not prone to sneaking about or subterfuge, so when she took to ducking out of Blake's way, curiosity of course got the better of the cat, so to speak.

The faunus girl had watched her from round corners, as the blonde's fingers worried at her bottom lip, brow furrowed as she scribbled on the page. She had witnessed on more than one occasion the blonde tear a page from the book in frustration, burning the parchment with her semblance. She even managed to sneak up on the blonde only for the brawler to hide the notebook behind her with a look on her face like a child caught their hand in a cookie jar, feigning innocence when the Menagese girl enquired as to what she was doing. 

She had even caught Yang muttering away to herself as she roamed the halls of the Huntsman Academy, and it would be a lie if Blake did not admit that she was worried, especially when Yang's odd behaviour didn't let up even after their last exam.

And it would seem like she wasn't the only one to notice as Weiss and Ruby made gentle enquires, only to be given a knowing smirk and a wink.

It was with a collective sigh of relief the three dorm mates gladly accepted Yang's suggestion of girls night out to celebrate the end of the academic year with a small promise that there would not be a repeat of last time that had ended in copious amounts of property damage.

And so it was, Blake had to admit, with rather baffled but pleasant surprise, the faunus found herself back at the Well and Feather with her teammates, the noticeable difference being that this time it was packed to the rafters with a mixture of regulars and new faces that mostly consisted of the Academy's student body and faculty.

The small space was abuzz with palpable excitement as people tried to find a place to sit, staff even going so far as to allow folks to bring small stools from the establishment below.

And Blake was all for it, this sudden interest of her classmates, branching out from video games, Grimmstagram and the usual trappings of the CCT to an evening of potentially appreciating a little bit of high brow culture, that was until she spied Nora, Coco and Yang conspiratorially crowded round a camera pointed directly at the stage, whilst Velvet hovered nearby, ears flat and looking as if she wanted to bolt under the nearest table.

It was a sight that would set anyone with a lick of sense on high alert.

She was about to make an attempt to slip through the crowd in a bid to get closer to the three musketeers when Weiss encouraged Ruby to sit, making a fuss that belied the fondness, the heiress reserved for their trusty team leader.

"Well, this is the last sort of place I would expect Yang to choose for 'girls night', given her track record!... This is something I would be more inclined to believe is your preference." It wasn't meant unkindly, or as slight on the brawler's good name, but rather a statement of fact, hard learned in their previous semesters at Beacon. The Schnee heiress continued, "- Not that I am complaining. A nice sedate evening is exactly what is called for, I think."

Garth took to the stage as Yang arrived at the table with a handful of drinks, two glasses of wine, one red and the other white, a strawberry daiquiri and a waiter popped what looked like an overly large glass of orange juice with a little garnish of an paper umbrella in front of Ruby. Weiss instantly shot him a glare, only for Yang to chuckle, 

"It's ok. Its a virgin."

Satisfied, Weiss primped at her skirt, with a jut of her chin before taking a sip of her own glass and Yang took a seat in between her sister and Blake.

The host tweaked the mic, and in a display reminiscent of the previous date night, he bowled and blustered about the new crowd and the rules of the Open Mic night for the benefit of those who weren't in the know.

And so the evening played out as performer after performer took to the stage. Jaune played a rendition of his prom date request to Weiss, singing off key and this time changing the name, deliberately hitting the wrong string for added comedic effect at his once woefully cringe worthy attempt at wooing the 'snow angel' before he knew better.

All the while Blake couldn't help but wonder what her girlfriend was up to, as all she recieved was an infuriating smirk or a wink every time she caught the blonde's eye. She was practically vibrating in her seat with anticipation and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when Yang leaned over, with an easy grin, 

"A kiss for goodluck, babe?"

Even in this crowded room surrounded by their peers, Blake was only too happy to oblige, pressing her lip against ones where fruit and sugar lingered.

With confident strides and a roll to her shoulders, Yang walked over the raised dias in what Blake could only think of as swagger and plucked the mic from its stand. A murmur went through the crowd and a small ripple of applause. Yang waved, 

"Hello , Hello, my adoring fans," At that someone hooted. She continued, " Tonight I have something special prepared for you... A mixture of comedy styling and prose!"

Blake watched in fascination as Yang seemed at ease, resting the crook of her elbow on top of the mic stand as she bantered away with the crowd, garnering laughs and snickers.

Under the light, her golden hair glittered and shimmered like a halo, conjuring images of celestial beings in Blake's mind and she was momentarily distracted by the hallowed vision until she caught Weiss suddenly cover over Ruby's ears, whose mouth hung open and eyes almost bulged. The visions of cherberic nature where suddenly dashed as her ears caught up with her brain and Blake registred the words spilling from her beloved's lips,

"Having never seen the light, her muff was such a fright. With wild vegetation, sprouting out galore,  
And so I whispered sweetly, if you would like to come and meet me, I'll give you a haircut, like you've never had before.  
That night she came a creeping as her muff was slightly weeping.. And she slipped and slapped across the hardwood floor.

Click click clacking, gently rapping at my chamber door."

Blake blinked, looking around in alarm, surely not? And yet Yang continued, 

"And yet my chamber did she enter and she asked me to be gentler as I slid open the cabinet door,  
As I took out a pair of trimmers that were akin to a garden strimmer, and her Bush began to flutter to my chamber floor,  
Oh but I failed to mention that she stood in rapt attention as the pussy began to appear more to the fore,  
And the monstrous bushido was slowly,

Nevermore. 

Nevermore."

And Yang was on a roll, unstoppable like a charging Boartusk, 

"- I worked until that thatch was but just a tiny patch, and she let out a gentle whisper of appreciative awe,  
And to it I did listen as her muff began to glisten and stop myself from tasting, I could not anymore.  
And my thirst it was a quenching as my tongue went a trenching. In between lips that tasted of my amour.

With soft hands she gestured and I gladly sequestered myself upon my knees on my chamber floor,

And through the house her echoes chanted as her hips slowly canted. Calling to heavens.....

More!

More!

More!"

Weiss was as red as Ruby's cape, who kept trying to remove the heiress's slender hands from either side of her head. Blake's own ears flattened and she tried to make herself as small as possible, hoping against hope that Mountain Glenn sized hole would appear in the floor and swallow her whole. She was aghast to find that the blonde huntress in training did not seem to be losing any steam.

"- I was happy to oblige, drinking the nectar from her thighs, seeking out the chalice of my amour.

And as I was a lapping there came a loud rapping. Banging upon my chamber door.  
It was my sister born of another mister, Demanding

Shut the fuck up, you pair of filthy whores!

And my beloved softly whispered, 

Nevermore

Nevermore!"

On the stage, Yang stood proudly wearing the biggest shit eating grin as there was a beat of a pregnant silence..... A calm before the oncoming storm... Holding out the mic, she dramatically waited, every eye in the room on her before she opened her hand letting the piece of equipment fall. 

It was like a spark to a tinderbox as the room erupted in pandemonium!

What happened next no one could be entirely certain, only that Blake found herself and her teammates on the cobblestoned streets with the door to the Well and Feather closed with a firm slam behind them, Yang wheezing from laughter holding her sides, as Weiss rained down blows on her broad shoulders, screaming about impropriety and this is the reason why they couldn't have nice things.

With a dark scowl, Weiss grabbed a traumatised Ruby's hand leading her off in the direction of the nearest airship that would take them back to the academy, muttering about tasteless heathens and a vowing never to go on another girls night ever again. Blake on the other hand, once she was over the initial embarrassment, had to admit deep down she was quite impressed with the creativity of the lewdness , even though they had more than likely incurred a lifetime ban. Yang slung her arm over the faunus girl's shoulders, drawing her in close. 

"So, are you in awe of my comedic genius?"

"Awe wouldn't be my choice of words, but I am definitely something..."

"Oh yeah... ?"

Blake faked annoyance, 

"How am I ever going to be able to show my face in there ever again? If we haven't already been banned?"

Yang had the good sense to look apologetic as she mumbled, 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...." Blake continued to glower at her, as Yang rambled, "- I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear!"

"Anything?"

"Anything, you ask!"

"Miss Xiao Long, that mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day," Taking a white hotel key card from her back pocket, Blake waved it under Yang's nose, "- Or out of it! .. If you catch my meaning?" 

She savoured the moment of shock on her girlfriend's face before smartly turning about heel and stalking off into the night. 

"Oi... Wait a sec...... Are you saying.... "

Blake waved her hands over head, yelling back into the darkness,

"Guess you'll have to come a gently rapping upon my chamber door!"


End file.
